Wrong Side Of The Bed
"Wrong Side Of The Bed" is the eleventh animation in the second season of YellowHead. In this animation, the world starts to get messed up after YellowHead wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, but he and Jewel are here to save the day! Synopsis Since YellowHead woke up on the wrong side of the bed, everything is not normal. Plot The animation starts out with YellowHead waking up, treating the morning as any other morning. Then, the room begins to glitch out, hinting something is wrong with YellowHead, and soon for him to find out it was his own fault. He walks down stairs abnormally to the dining room where he meets Rusty. Rusty then complains to YellowHead about how fat he is while he eats his stick figure self. Then, right in the middle when Rusty is arguing, YellowHead leaves, then starts driving recklessly. He begins driving around for a bit through the countryside, just to finally meets up with Jewel, who tells him that the world is being destroyed because of YellowHead waking up on the wrong side of the bed. YellowHead finally acknowledges this and lets Jewel come along with him as they go back to the house. However with obstacles getting their way, getting back would not be so easy, as the world begins to become at a much worse state. They finally get to the house. The world is close to being destroyed. YellowHead sprints in (with him being a peice of paper) to hurry to his room. The House at this point has almost been destroyed or glitched out. Right before the collapse of the world, YellowHead gets on the right side of the bed, fixing the world. After YellowHead checks that if everything is normal and confirms it, Jewel claims that he has saved the world. YellowHead thanks him, but states that he is tired again. Jewel pulls out a night time story and offers to read him to sleep. When he starts reading, the outro cuts him off plays. Characters Main Characters * YellowHead * Jewel Minor Characters * Rusty * Scratch Cat (cameo) Trivia *The fourth wall is broken when Jewel's voice actor says that BullRusterXxl15 forgot to stop the recording. *This is the animation that started leading BullRusterXxl15 to be popular. Cultural References *This animation is based off of "The Money," an episode from The Amazing World of Gumball, where in one sequence, with the fact that with no money, there is little budget to produce animation. *At one scene, Rusty tells YellowHead being a fat Cat, which is a reference to the Garfield comic strips **The argument is also a reference to the Garfield parody, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGbhJjXl9Rk Garfielf]'' ''by PilotRedSun. Errors * YellowHead's design is inconsistent. Before, he was drawn with his third design, but after the world went back to normal, he is in his fourth redesign. ** It is possible that this is an intentional side-effect of the world going back to normal. * When Jewel says "YellowHead, stop!" his hand is missing. * At the end, YellowHead wakes up on the same side of the bed as he did in the beginning. * When YellowHead says "Thanks" the pupil on his artificial eye is discolored a brighter than normal shade of yellow. Category:Animations Category:Season 2 Category:Major animations